


Heartfelt Violence

by Inoiiying



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inoiiying/pseuds/Inoiiying
Summary: An NTR story I wrote featuring Crystal back in June of 2020.Warning: This is NTR.
Kudos: 10





	Heartfelt Violence

Crystal, at the middle child age in her love triangle, could barely handle the stress of college work; Let alone being in a so-called polyamorous relationship. Eric and Rose once meant everything to her, she’d stay up late in phone calls with Rose whenever she felt suicidal to talk her down even if it was just silence for three hours. Eric spent all his time in the Air Force, wasting his money on buying stupid shit specifically for Rose and gaslighting Crystal at any point in her trying to flirt or make idle conversation. ‘Oh, don’t worry, I love huge asses!’, he’d constantly lie to her with both of them knowing he’s lying straight to her face. Rose was obnoxiously endowed in the chest department and spent all her time lying about her mental illnesses and sending nudes of herself to anyone she felt she could manipulate. Unsurprisingly, 99% of her “friends” were men that just associated with her for the photos she sent, it made Crystal’s love life so much more difficult to endure no thanks to the constant pressure of out-sexing someone who had an easier time taking photos. They’d exclude her from conversations while Eric bought Rose switches, games, food, and left Crystal to starve with no help even when she was in need of money to buy even the smallest amount of food herself when her job wasn’t cutting it.

Two or three years flew by in an instant, Crystal had grown a few years into maturity while Eric and Rose remained in their mutual chats, blatantly driving Crystal to insanity through the depressive gaslighting. It took all she could to break free of their bullshit but hiding behind a mask due to residing in the same trailer as Rose. Putting on the waterworks every few months to ensure Rose’s feelings were still strong for her, hugging for comfort every so often when things went wrong. To Rose’s mother, it seemed like everything was patched up between the two, little did either of them know Crystal’s true intentions. With her confidence striving for greatness becoming tainted by the dark thoughts looming in the back of her mind, Crystal knew just how to hurt both Eric and Rose to their core. Eric was in a different state than his two partners, using social media sites like Twitter to keep in contact with them. Crystal was once mutuals with him only muting his shit tweets flooded with some stupid redheaded muscle bitch he commissioned nonstop with military money. While his popularity wasn’t that important in his mind, Crystal building the right kind of audience that enjoyed what she loved most brought nothing but motivation to create a base to showcase her true feelings. Slowly, what was once selfies of a strawberry tinted thot in bikinis and flaunting her tanned body 24/7 grew to a reduced chest, tans fading away from that voluptuous body yet retaining— Even growing in the lower half of her body. Tattoos faded from her body, hidden from public viewing and replaced with jewelry; Loads of subtle gold hearts adorning that full-grown mocha body. Earrings, navel, a gold K jabbed into her nostril followed by a recent gold heart-piercing stuck in the middle of her tongue.

She became the focal point of many people online, just as she’d hoped. Streaming to platforms, especially Instagram to help provide plenty of material for her target audience to enjoy. But, with that newfound popularity Crystal was finally allowed to set her plan in motion. From constantly being requested to get a boobjob again to have an obnoxiously large set of tits as she once did just for certain men to enjoy her again, to just blatantly tweeting about her obsession with white dick almost hourly. Crystal provided two separate links to view the content she gave out; One linking to her more tame sites with bolstering popularity and a newer site for people to sell content that was more risque. Cosplays involving some of gaming’s more common black female characters, videos of herself masturbating with pale dildos, and wearing shirts stating her obvious preference for caucasian men. With Rose residing in the same home as her, it SHOULD have made plans a little more difficult to work through but fortunately Rose was a lazy fuck in terms of all things; Barely got off the couch unless it was to make food that didn’t belong to her, slept 15 hours a day like some disgusting animal, that mixed with her own mother’s exhaustion taking care of her helped Crystal invite a couple of men over without informing Rose of their arrival or existence beforehand. A special link was provided to a couple of interesting people within Crystal’s life in the last few years; Abusive exes, Rose, Eric, Jamie, to name a few.

Once the link was tapped, it brought up a slightly buffering stream (Rose paid for the internet and as a cheap-ass, she did the bare minimum of getting decent upload speeds in the trailer.) “Hopefully this shit ain’t too laggy, that bitch in there wasted most of her money on garbage she breaks.” Nobody was seen just yet until a camera was properly set upon a stand - Broadcasting their once dated girlfriend on screen. Dressed in a long white tee with ‘I ♥ White Cock’ scribbled in her signature hot pink shade and pure white crotchless panties, exposing a tuft of red hair just peeking out above a puffy mocha shaded cunt. “Now, if you’re here, knowing that a certain bitch is in the living room sleepin’, I hope you’re comfy.” Crystal waved at the camera, showing off the gap in her smile accompanied by her new piercings; especially the gold heart on her tongue. Her heart was racing at just the sight of the small number rising to 3, confirming at least the men were enjoying the view, hot pink hues dilating with deranged lust flowing in her body. “I’ve sent this special link to some of my favorite partners to show you guys exactly what my heart wants to say about you all!”

She curled her fingers into a beckoning motion, calling over two different men much larger than her and if any of her ex-lovers knew anything about her all-white in contrast to their mocha honey. “Just to make sure you feel the same way this loving heart has felt like, I’m going to give you all a show featuring your pretty black ex-girlfriend getting ruined by dicks she REALLY wants most.” Of course, none of the exes watching were of a different complexion than the men involved in this twisted stream, she’d always made her preferences subtly clear from the beginning. Her stomach turned as she thought about her ‘viewers’; The excitement in her eyes remaining even with that bright smile turning to a clenched expression of agony-driven arousal. Crystal lifted up the long flowing tee, revealing her low amount of bust in comparison to those fertile pair of hips attached down below and pushing up against one of the men standing nearby. “See this guy? He’s allll about gettin’ his dick in some chick’s ass, and what do you know, I’m the one with a nice ass, right Eric?” No shorter than making such a snide comment, the mass of ebony fat became obscured by a pale hand, causing a shiver to run through Crystal’s spine. Being groped by some random man was one thing, but to end up sandwiched between another above-average male couldn’t have felt more alluring to the scorn filled woman.

“Oh, and here’s another one, he’s got SUCH a nice dick that’ll be perfect for making babies and turning me into a loving housewife, right Jamie?” She sat through mere MONTHS of torment from that lying fuck, cheating on her in no less than a week of their relationship starting just to finally admit it after 5 months of being together. Blissfully hoping that maybe he’d be the man she’d end up married to, just hoping that he wouldn’t cheat on her.. Blaming herself for every mistake made, every fault that was pointed out, just to know that behind that screen he could see the heat-ridden joy splattered across her face. Crystal reached up to get a firm grip on her new ‘lover’, taking a deep breath for the next minute or so; Knowing in less than a second both of her holes were going to be satisfied by a real dick. “I’m so fuckin’ excited about this, let’s get it on already.” From a singsong tone snapping in two creating a naturally low and sultry voice, one they all knew her for, speaking through grit teeth in anticipation.

The size of her partner’s cocks didn’t matter if anything she oftentimes invited partners with smaller sizes to fuck her, this was no exception. The dead look in her eyes became increasingly soulless, clenching her stomach at the sudden feel of penetration through both holes - Clawing her bitten-off nails into the man’s back like a clean chalkboard the moment her stomach felt knotted up with a follow-up push straight through her heavy ass. It wasn’t the sex that brought out a rush of pheromones and endorphins through Crystal’s body, no, it was the sheer heartache. Being the autistic woman she is, expletives slipped from her mouth in succession, the orgasmic feeling of having both holes filled with her favorite kind of cock couldn’t be more exciting in front of the worst men in her life. “Nngh, kheep your eyes fhocused..” Not only was she talking to herself, but making sure everyone involved could see the tugging force of her pussy mildly prolapsing with each pull of that filthy white dick jammed in her cervix. Rose’s mother could hear what was going on, knowing that with all the stress of constantly playing housewife in the trailer brought out violent sexual urges. Crystal wrapped those massive thighs around the man’s waist, hot pink pupils rolling up towards the ceiling grinding the heart-piercing against the roof of her mouth to cope with the humping.

She knew just how to get under her ex-lovers’ skin, Jamie’s constant ramblings of being married to “Someone so cute and loyal” being torn apart right before his eyes each and every time Crystal’s walls were pierced with dick- It just brought tears of unexplained emotion. Fingers curled up in agony, her habit of scratching someone with her middle finger taking precedence to leave major scars along his back. “Am I still wife material for you, Jamie?”, Crystal rolled her eyes from the ceiling towards her shoulder, getting a brief glimpse of the man carrying her from behind to help pump further into her asshole. “How about you, Eric? Does my ass look good enough like this?” Frustrated breaths slipped through her teeth, airing out the suffering with little care. The mild sounds of snoring from Rose couldn’t have irritated her more than now. Luckily, with Crystal’s room being all but a thin wall away from the living room, she could make sure there was a way to wake that abusive whore up.

“Call Rose, Eric. I want her to wake the fuck up. My screaming isn’t gonna change shit since she only gives a fuck about you.” The blatant exhaustion seeping through her voice, she paid no mind to the insistence on shifting positions; Tactfully sliding from deep within her barely used asshole and leaving a minor prolapse to make use of Crystal’s better hole. Keeping her legs clamped around one waist and instead having her arms hugged around the other’s body, maintaining eye contact with the sudden cock draped across her face. The feverish thrusts into her fecund pussy barely let up, helping quiet the more than upset woman’s mouth with a shrewd throat swabbing. Everyone in the stream knew about her penchant for lacking a gag reflex, so it wasn’t any sweat to enjoy the taste of dick entrenched just a little close enough for her throat to bulge out. It wasn’t long before that double whammy of facefucking and practically aggressive breeding brought out the worst in Crystal’s mind.

The heartbroken ebony chick laid slack, allowing the two men to properly grab hold of her and effectively manhandle her during the endeavor. From having her sensitive spots grabbed, Jamie’s personal areas being her hips, getting dragged into each savage plunge into his “wife’s” cunt tearing apart every memory of playing shitty games together and hours of watching bullshit anime to fantasize about one day being so loving for each other. Animalistic grunts from the man now taking his place, violating the once charming woman he’d physically dated and broke bonds with for some random action over the internet. The sharp pain of lies and emotional torment being fucked away in a matter of minutes, a gut-wrenching stab in her stomach fading into satisfied bliss. Eric was no different, always running his mouth about how appreciative he was about the lack of gag reflex she had mixed with the YEARS of dislike for her ass. Sure, it sounded appealing to be lied to for so long about having a nice ass, how “Rose having huge tits doesn’t mean I love you any less.” even when it was obvious he was lying.

Crystal accepted it, though. She took what felt like love to heart, and always felt so warm inside thinking about his lies. The feeling of warmth in her heart, at this moment, was a completely different feeling. Something about having a thick white cock pressed to the recesses of her esophagus made her heart flutter way more than it ever did when she thought of Eric’s words. Nothing could feel better, it’s not as if he knew what she sounded like properly considering they barely ever talked on the phone. Hell, they never even texted each other for longer than an hour, so what could she have sounded like to him? Alas, it didn’t matter much now; With his “sweet and supportive gf” giving the tip of some random dick the slight burn of stomach acid and a heaping of gunked up phlegm coating to accompany each lipstick smearing push. Crystal’s eyes were barely open, half-lidded thousand-yard stares taking place of the sweet expression on her usually feigned face.

Crystal gave a couple of taps against the man’s thigh, giving a couple of complete swallows to trap his cock to the base for a little while longer. Vomiting up the mess of spit onto the bed once he pulled himself out, his hands dug into that strawberry tinted fluff, adjusting positions once more to keep Crystal straddled atop her pussy-hungry friend. A dilated set of pupils turning to an almost psychotic level of iris to pupil ratio, leaning back onto her hands to help the camera focus exclusively on that bottom-heavy black chick getting her walls stuffed with white meat. Her stomach protruded just a bit, watching the lens on the camera adjust focus every so often while her cervix felt enamored at the constant pace of dick tracing its sensitive areas. Groans of sexually stunted anguish spilling from Crystal’s fucked up mouth; Taking in as much as she could and exerting the effort to bounce at a hazardous pace with the man beneath her. Guttural noises coming out in strained torment as she felt her body tense up from the overstimulation, grinding against the base of that pale shaft to properly breed her hatred out.

From the overstimulation to just the sheer bouncing going on, it was only a matter of time until her insides were flooded with sperm. A forceful, deep pump straight through her body put the lustful bitch at a stand-still; Sucking in her stomach at the immediate splurt of ropes clogging her cervix. She could barely move, trying to keep a calm composure with each nasty rope of seed churned from those heavy balls clenched up against her pussy - Curling forwards with the man as his body sat straight to spread Crystal’s legs and lock his fingers under her knees. Just being held up for the camera gave such a shameful yet torturous display for her past lovers to revel in; A happily bred girlfriend with an inconsiderable amount of love for her partners now turned to a seeping mess of sex. Spunk leaking from her pussy onto the sheets to stain everything and leave a mortal reminder in their brains that there was no forgetting what they’d seen.

“I’m.. Probably pregnant now after this but it was so fuckin’ worth it..” Crystal readjusted her expression as best she could, tears streaming down her face in bliss as she gave a wave to the camera. The satisfaction of having finally taken the heartache and pain to return it back to the only people that her heart attempted to share bonds with brought out so much joy. “I hope you don’t hate me after this. Though, I know I DO have nothing but hatred for each of you. Nothing more.” She explained a bit more, “I want the sight of my violated holes to ruin every memory of me in your mind.” While she DID plan to go on for a little bit longer, due to the aforementioned shitty internet Rose purchased, the stream stuttered a bit before altogether cutting out - Saving the whole ordeal for review and eventual posting whenever Crystal had felt happy enough to share.


End file.
